Volverte a Ver
by Yayis98
Summary: Un Final lleno de emocion, drama, romanticismo y accion para aquellos que anhelan ya un Final tanto como yo...
1. Volverte a Ver

**Volverte a ver**

La pelea contra Naraku había terminado Kagome había purificado la perla de Shikon al lado de Inuyasha al pasar 3 dias del suceso tan anhelado Inuyasha llevo a Kagome al otro lado del pozo devora-huesos que conecta a las 2 epocas pero Inuyasha regreso solo desde aquel momento sus amigos se preguntan el por que de este suceso después de esto han pasado 3 largos años…

**¡¡¡Felicidades a los graduados!!!**

Amigas: ¡Kagome!

Kagome: Amigas.

Amigas: ¡Buenas tardes señora!

Mama: Hola niñas gracias y felicidades.

Kagome: ¿Todas ingresaron en la universidad no?

Mama: ¡Ho! Muchas felicidades.

Amigas: Si.

Kagome: _Han pasado ya tres años…_

_**Flash Back**_

_Tres días después de que el pozo en este lado el pozo desapareció el pozo reapareció en un pilar de luz y regrese con Inuyasha…_

_Mama: ¡Kagome!_

_Sota: ¡Hermana!_

_Abuelo: ¡Kagome!_

_Mama: ¡Kagome!_

_Kagome: ¡Mama!_

_Abuelo: Kagome estábamos tan preocupados…_

_Kagome: Inuyasha me salvo… Inuyasha graci… ¿¡Inuyasha?! ¡Inuyasha!_

_Desde Entonces el pozo no funciona..._

_**Mientras tanto en la epoca Shegonku**_ **...**

Rin: ¡Señora Kaede dese prisa!

Kaede: Rin no te, apures

Rin: Pero nacera pronto

Kaede: ¿Y donde esta el padre?

Rin: Afuera trabajando

Kaede: Bueno... es su tercer hijo ya

_Cierto, ya han pasado tres años..._

**Mientras Tanto en una mansion...**

Miroku: Ahora, habitantes de esta mansion expulsare al demonio.

Propietario: Pero... un saco de arroz por un pergamino.

Criado: ¿No es eso un poco caro?

Siviente: ¡Si, y hay tres de ellos.!

Miroku: ¡Ahora expectro yo te expulso!

Inuyasha: ¡Vientro Cortante!

Propietario: Pero un saco de arroz por un pergamino...

Inuyasha: ¡Es un completo robo Miroku eres un maldito codicioso!

Miroku: ¡Se consigue lo que se puede Inuyasha!

Miroku: Despues de todo tengo mis gastos.

Inuyasha: Por cierto, ¿No estaba ya por nacer tu tercer hijo?

**En un cabaña...**

Kaede: ¡Lo hiciste muy abien, Sango!

Bebe: ¡Waah! ¡Waah!

Miroku: ¡Oh, con que ya a nacido el pequeño!

Kaede: Si y es un pequeño varoncito...

Sango: Ven a cargarlo.

**Ya de Noche_..._**

Miroku: Me pregunto que le habra pasado a la señorita Kagome...

Sango: Si.

Miroku: Ya han pasado tres años desde entonces...

_**Flash Back**_

_Tres dias despues... _

_De derrotar a Naraku y de que desapareciera el pozo devora-huesos desapareciera..._

_El pozo reaparecio en un pilar de luz..._

_E Inuyasha regreso solo._

_Inuyasha: Kagome esta a salvo_

Sango: Me pregunto si regreso al mundo del cual nos platicaba Kagome.

Miroku: Inuyasha no habla mucho del asunto, pero...

Miroku: Recuerdo que una vez me dijo que habian otras personas que amaban y necesitaban a la señorita Kagome.

_Sango: Inuyasha debe sentirse... Solo._


	2. Sin Ti

**Sin Ti**

**Al dia Siguiente**…

Inuyasha: En ese momento…

Estaba tan solo aliviado con solo ser capaz de llevar a Kagome a su casa.

Kaede: Entiendo dices que regresaste por decisión propia.

Inuyasha: Si, supongo.

La mama de Kagome, Sota y su abuelo, estaban todos llorando.

Despues de todo, no soy el único para el cual Kagome es importante.

Kaede: Inuyasha…

¿Desde cuando es que te volviste sabio?

Shipo: Lo sabia.

Kaede: Shipo.

Estuviste lejos dando tu examen de Youjutsu zorruno.

Shipo: Avance ahora estoy en el séptimo rango senior voy a ser fuertísimo.

Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Que demonios quieres ahora.

Shipo: Estuviste visitando el pozo cada tres días ¿verdad?

_Kaede: Una vez cada tres días que sorprendente tenacidad. Aun asi no pueden verse el uno al otro…_

_Kagome llego con la esfera de Shikon, y también desapareció con ella. Kagome vino aquí para vencer a la esfera de Shikon. Su propósito en este mundo… _

_Se ha cumplido._

**En La época actual…**

_Kagome: La razón por la que el pozo no funciona…_

_Es probablemente por lo que siento. Cuando el pozo devora-huesos desapareció, y fui arrastrada hacia la oscuridad…_

_Estaba tan asustada y triste…_

_Pero no sabia… _

_Que había estado en esa oscuridad por tres días. Y eso hizo mi abuelo, Sota y mama se preocuparan y entristecieran también. Me sentí terrible, y estaba feliz de regresar a casa. Y entonces el pozo se cerro. Inuyasha… _

_Desde entonces he pensado en ti todo el tiempo. La razón por la que fui a la Epoca de las guerras Civiles. La razón por la que la perla de Shikon desapareció y el pozo dejo de funcionar…_

_Lo que tenia que hacer esta hecho, y ahora estoy para siempre en mi…_

_En este mundo…_

_Un mundo sin Inuyasha…_

_Inuyasha…_

_Quiero estar contigo._

Creak!!!

_Kagome: ¡El pozo!_

Mama: Kagome…

¿Que te pasa?

Kagome: Mama…

El cielo…

Mama…

Yo…

Mama: Kagome…

Kagome:¡ Mama yo quiero ir con Inuyasha y casarme con el!

Mama: Kagome…

(Con una leve sonrisa)

Quien soy yo para evitártelo…

Anda ve tienes mi permiso…

Kagome: Mama…

¡Gracias!

(Le da un fuerte abrazo)

Mama: ¡Saludame a todos Kagome!

**Mientras tanto en Shegonku…**

Nely: ¡Perrito!

Atami: ¡Perrito!

Shipo: Inuyasha eres un juguete.

Nely: ¡Perrito!

Inuyasha: Miroku, mira tus gemelas.

Miroku: Niñas, las orejas no.

Sango: Lo siento, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: ¡¿Haa?!

Inuyasha: (Tomando a Shipo de la cola )

Tomen maten al zorro.

Shipo: ¡Oye Inuyasha!

¡¿Qué apuro tienes ¡?

Nely: ¡Shipo!

Atami: ¡Si matar!

_Inuyasha: Puedo detectar…_

_¡El aroma de Kagome! _

_Ya casi…_

**Estiro su mano y se topo cara a cara con una bella jovencita de unos 18 años...**


	3. Donde estuviste¿?

**Donde estuviste todo este tiempo**

_Inuyasha: No puede ser es…_

**Estiro su mano para encontrarse con una hermosa chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos color chocolate y esta respondió a su reacción cuando logro subirla fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido sus miradas quedaron conectadas y solo existían ellos dos…**

Kagome: Inuyasha, yo…

Lo siento ¿estabas esperando?…

Inuyasha: Kagome…

Tonta…

¿Donde haz estado todo este tiempo?

**Es te claro como siempre le dio un abrazo pero esta vez no se resistió y un beso salió inesperado el mundo se detuvo a su paso solo existían ellos dos y ese magnifico momento…**

Kagome: Inuyasha…

**A Kagome le empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos y abrazo fuertemente el pecho del anyou obligandola a llorar en este…**

Kagome: ¡No sabes cuanto te extrañe!

Inuyasha: Kagome yo…

Shipo: ¡Ka…!

Sango: ¡Kagome!

Kagome: Miroku, Sango.

Shipo.

_Kagome: He regresado._

_Durante los tres años que no estuve, algunas cosas habían cambiado._

_Para convertirse en un buen zorro youkai, Shipo comenzó a irse frecuentemente de la aldea para entrenar._

_El hermano menor de Sango, Kohaku…_

Kohaku: Toutousai.

Toutousai: Oye, Kohaku.

Aquí tienes un arma para ti.

Es un poco pesada pero, creo que podras con ella.

Kahaku: Muchas gracias.

Toutousai: ¿Vas a regresar de vez en cuando para visitar a Sango?

Kohaku: No…

Esa casa es un poco chica.

_Para ayudar a la gente asediada por los youkai, se fue a entrenar para ser un poderoso exterminador. _

_Por cierto la vieja pulga Myiouga…_

Myouga: Oye, Totosai ¡no me dejes!.

_Y bajo las instrucciones de Kaede he estado aprendiendo a hacer medicinas y ayudar con purificaciones._

_Y a partir de ahora, las cosas también han comenzado gradualmente a cambiar._

_Voy a vivir aquí._

_Junto con Inuyasha._

_Y dejare que nuestros dias juntos se acomulen uno tras otro. _

_Inuyasha y yo…_

_Estamos ligados al mañana._

**En la época actual…**

Shinka: Oye, oye, Souta.

Souta: Ham…

Shinka: ¿Tienes una preciosa hermana cierto?

Debes presentármela.

Souta: Mi hermana no esta aquí.

Cuando termino la preparatoria, se fue para casarse.

Kashne: ¡Que rápido!

_Shinka: ¿Sera una rebelde?_

_Souta: Es verdad mi hermana se fue para casarse pero..._

_Me pregunto si Inuyasha ya le habrá propuesto matrimonio…_

¡Ah!

¿Cómo te fue en tu visita al hospital abuelo?

Abuelo: Mis niveles de acido urico son un poco altos.

Souta: ¡Nos vemos muchachos!

Ambos: ¡Nos vemos!

**En Shengonku…**

Inuyasha: Kaede me permite por un momento a…

Kagome.

Kaede: Si claro ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Kagome: ¡Vamos!

**Inuyasha la llevo a un campo de flores donde como siempre lo hacían antes, se recostaron…**

Inuyasha: Kagome yo…

**Este se levanto rapidamente...**

Kagome: ¿Si?

Inuyasha: Yo queria decirte que…

_Vamos ¡No seas cobarde!_

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: ¡Ah!

Kagome: ¿Que es eso?

Detecto una presencia maligna…

**Kagome se levanto rapidamente....**

Inuyasha: Kagome ¡Cuidado!

**Este la cargo y la llevo a un lugar seguro… **

Inuyasha: Kagome quedate aquí.

¡Muestrate maldito!

Monstruo: ¡UAAh!

Inuyasha: Pero si solo es…

¡Un gusano gigante!

¡Garras de acero!

Kagome, ¿estas bien?

Kagome: Si gracias…

Y…

¿Que ibas a decirme?

Inuyasha: ¡AIh!

He nada solo quería estar un tiempo contigo.

Bueno es mejor que regreses con Kaede ¿no crees?…

Kagome: Si supongo ¬¬…

Inuyasha: Ven yo te llevo…

_Kagome: ¡¡¡Casi!!!_

_**Hola!!! A todos espero que les alla gustado este cap y si quieren que le agrege algo solo díganlo son unos 3 o 4 caps mas y por cierto Mil Gracias por leer mi Fic Chao!!! Pronto el que sigue…**_

**_Pd: Todos los derechos a Rumiko Takahashi_**


	4. Preguntas?

**Les pido perdón un millón de veces por tardarme meses en publicar de nuevo pero no se preocupen ya publicare de nuevo ya que tengo ya los caps. que siguen ahora solo disfruten leyendo este fic un poco mas largo y no se parece a los otros ;D…**

**Palabras: 1,090**

Kagome se encontraba con Kaede en su pequeña e humilde cabaña cuando cierto hombre mitad bestia se acerco a la puerta pero al escucharlas hablar se escondió detrás del marco de esta…

-Ya veo Kagome, entonces Inuyasha no te ha propuesto matrimonio-

-ahah-

Dijo esta negando con la cabeza.

-Creí que como iban las cosas se apresuraría pero por lo que veo…-

-¿A que se refiere?- Dijo algo nerviosa

-Yo no pensaba decírtelo pero, ya que Inuyasha no te ha propuesto matrimonio… algunos jóvenes de la aldea me han dicho que les haz parecido bonita, y no se que se signifique eso en tu época pero ellos me han preguntado que si estas comprometida con Inuyasha, y pues cuando se enteren de tu estado actual ellos tal vez…-

La anciana no logro ni terminar, ya que la hermosa muchacha de cabellos azabaches se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta…

-Gracias anciana Kaede vuelvo mas tarde-

La chica solo pudo darle una pequeña sonrisa y retirarse para luego dejar a la anciana Kaede mas que sorprendida, mientras se dirigía al rio necesitaba pensar, pensar en ella e Inuyasha y si Inuyasha ya no la quería, y si el se había enamorado de otra mujer mientras ella no estaba, no, no quería ni pensar en eso cuando una pequeña lagrima recorrió su mejilla, la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que apresurar el paso hacia el rio mientras cierto hanyou le miraba algo triste y arrepentido por no haberle propuesto matrimonio antes, se sentía miserable y el tonto mas grande del mundo por haberle hecho pasar eso a Kagome, por haberla hecho llorar como un cretino, el sabia muy bien que tenia que remediarlo aunque en parte la anciana había sido quien le había recordado todo el asunto pero bueno, luego se encargaría de ella y los hombres que se sentían atraídos por ella solo esperen a saber quienes son, el hanyou se apresuro a seguir a Kagome no valla ser que le valla a pasar algo por andar saliendo tan noche…

Kagome se encontraba en el mismo rio que hace 3 años Inuyasha le había estado a punto, de dar un beso, se sentía confundida de solo pensar en el, se sentó justamente donde había estado la ultima vez estaba sorprendida de que aun estuvieran ahí después de tanto tiempo cerro los ojos y no pudo evitar susurrar el nombre de su amado, Kagome sabia muy bien por Sango que si Inuyasha no se apresuraba a pedirle matrimonio, pronto los aldeanos o jóvenes que se sentían atraído por ella, se lo pedirían y era muy mal visto en esa época negarse al matrimonio además de que se sentiría muy mal por haberles rechazado tal petición a estos, y que después empezarían a gritarle de cosas a Inuyasha ya sea blasfemias o hasta lanzarle cosas como piedras o frutas, no ella no lo iba a permitir sabia que nunca iba a permitir que trataran así a Inuyasha no nunca de los nunca, pero que podía hacer ella no podía ir con Inuyasha y decirle te amo cásate conmigo, cosa que tampoco estaba bien vista, ni muchos en esta época ni modos, tendría que esperar a que Inuyasha se lo propusiera…

-Ahh-

Dijo esta con lo ojos cerrados y como que muy decepcionada.

De pronto, sintió que le observaban volteo hacia los lados y finalmente hacia la copa del árbol, ahí estaba Inuyasha como siempre cuidándola de todo peligro…

Algo sonrojada por miedo a que le haya oído susurrar su nombre, o decir algo en voz alta por error.

–Inuuu…ya…sha-

Salto hacia el mismo tronco en el que estuvieron hace unos 3 años, se sentó mientras Kagome le miraba algo sonrojada por lo sucedido…

Este rompió el silencio nombrándole…

-Kagome-

-¿Yooou teee gugugusto?-

-¿Ah?-

-Vamos Kagome contéstame, ¿que si tu me amas?-

Kagome guardo silencio mientras pensaba...

-¿que si yo le amo? , claro mas que ami vida pero…-

Acertó moviendo la cabeza mientras Inuyasha halaba…

-¿Recuerdas lo que paso aquí hace 3 años?, cuando yo estuve a punto de besarte y tu no me dejaste por que te asustaste…-

Acertó nuevamente…

-Kagome yo quería decirte que yo…-

-Te a…aaa.-

-Que yo te amo-

-Kagome… quiero que entiendas…-

-Que te amo…y siempre te voy a proteger-

Al terminar de decir estas palabras Inuyasha sujeto su mano, y se fue acercando a ella poco a poco, tanto que Kagome podía sentir su aliento, esta empezó hacer lo mismo hasta que sus labios se unieron en un tierno y suave beso, Kagome rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y el hanyou sobre su espalda…

-¿Y bien?-

Dijo este separando sus labios de la muchacha aun tomándole por los hombros y esta del cuello algo confundida…

-¿Y bien que?-

-¡Kagome no seas tonta!-

-¡Que si te quieres casar conmigo!-

Kagome miro a Inuyasha con los ojos brillantes…

-Si, si me quiero casar contigo Inuyasha-

Al momento de decir esto le abrazo como si se fuera a ir para siempre lejos de ella era el momento mas feliz de su vida, Inuyasha iba a decirle algo cuando lo abrazo pero mejor guardo silencio y disfruto del momento cerrando los ojos y abrazándole mutuamente, cuando se acordó de algo tomándola por los hombros y separándola…

-Kagome te tengo una sorpresa-

Kagome le miro como si fuera un niño en navidad le siguió…

Llegaron a una casa muy bonita, con puertas y ventanas hermosas…

-Aquí es donde viviremos Kagome, bueno es decir si tú quieres…-

Era hermosa tenia muebles de la más fina calidad…

-Claro que quiero vivir contigo Inuyasha-

Le abrazo y este le guio a una habitación muy bonita parecida a la suya y hasta improviso una cama como la suya…

-Algunas cosas las hice y otras las compre sabia que tu un día regresarías-

Kagome le miro sorprendida había echo un excelente trabajo, se sentía en casa claro que se parecía pero la mayoría echo con madera pero bueno a ella le encantaba…

-¿Y tú donde duermes Inuyasha?-

-¿Porque preguntas?-

-No solo quería saber…-

Kagome se sonrojo al pensar lo que el hanyou creía que le estaba diciendo…

-Bueno será mejor que regrese con Kaede…-

-Aaah si yo te llevo-

- O bueno, ¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí?-

-Ah Claro buenas noches Kagome-

Inuyasha se dio vuelta y camino hacia su habitación mientras Kagome se reía de la cara del hanyou ante su reacción de quedarse con el, ya hablarían después con Kaede sobre la boda ahora solo dormirían separados, pero, en la misma casa…

**Bueno mañana les pongo el que sigue y por hay me estaban regañando por las comas así que hay esta con buena ortografía y todo el rollo y porfis dejen reviews pueden hacerlo aunque no tengan cuenta porfis Chayito…**

**Pd: Ok esto es vergonzoso pero mejor se los digo ahorita díganme si quieren lemon porque una amiga sabe hacerlos y pos quiere hacerme uno para mi fic pero le dije que primero se los iba a consultar yo se que es mi fic pero ustedes son los que lo leen pero bueno es porque creo voy bien y no quiero regarlay pues adiós y Chayito… n.n **


	5. Malentendidos

**De nuevo les ruego mil veces disculpas por estar trayendo los caps. Un poco mas tarde pero no se preocupen ya no tardare meses y para darme mas animos les hare un promesa de ya no tardarme mas de 5 dias en hacer un capitulo se los prometo si no cumplo dejare de ser FAN DE INUYASHA u.u se que es una dura promesa pero asi me acordare de escribir ¿no creen? n.n bueno talvez este un poco largo pero se lo merecen por haberme tardado días en escirbir de nuevo bueno en este hermoso capitulo veremos a una mal pensada Kaede y aun Shipo con preguntas raras n.n. Disfrutenlo.**

Palabras: 2,231

Kagome fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco mientras los rayos del sol entraban por su ventana y simulaban acariciar su piel, se levanto finamente y con algo de pereza, mientras estiraba sus brazos y ponía sus pies en el suelo para dirigirse a la puerta principal, y percatándose de que Inuyasha no se encontraba dentro, cuando por fin salió Inuyasha estaba cortando algunos leños seguramente para la hermosa cabaña…

-Inuyasha lo he estado pensando y…-

La muchacha no pudo ni terminar ya que el hanyou estaba enfrente de ella con una mirada triste ella solo estaba mirándolo a el y a su pecho desnudo debido a la tarea que estaba haciendo…

-Entonces… no te preocupes Kagome yo… entiendo-

El joven se fue apartando de ella para ir a ponerse su ahori y su hakahama mientras se dirigía hacia su casa…

-Yo también estuve pensándolo y no creo que este bien lo que estamos haciendo tu eres una hermosa sacerdotisa y yo un simple hanyou…-

-…Ojala que los jóvenes de la aldea también te puedan hacer feliz como yo quisiera-

Inuyasha se dirigió hacia su hermosa cabaña no antes de darle a Kagome una sonrisa a la hermosa sacerdotisa, pero sonrisa o no esta se veía demasiado falsa…

-Inuyasha yo…-

Kagome solo lo podía mirar con tristeza y el corazón roto…

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien pero, debes volver con Kaede debe estar preocupada-

-Pero Inuyasha, solo te iba a decir que iba a volver con Kaede.-

Las orejas de Inuyasha dieron un tirón y no pudieron evitar hacer el sonido de siempre…

CULUM! CULUM!

Este la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió un poco…

-¿Entonces no venias a decirme que ya no te querías casar conmigo?-

Esta solo negó con la cabeza, mientras esta vez le daba una sonrisa sincera y la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos para darle un abrazo protector como si ella fuera un oso de peluche y el, el niño que juega con el este al final la separo de el para volver a contestarle…

-¿Entonces si te quieres casar conmigo?-

-Si-

Inuyasha aun la tenia tomada de los hombros, cuando le sonrió y se empezaba acercar a sus labios cuando…

-Srta. Kagome…-

-¡Ahí!-

Inuyasha solo pudo dar un grito cuando callo por accidente encima de Kagome de una manera muy comprometedora y se quedaban mirando al hombre que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos, mientras Kagome lo quitaba de encima y quedaban separados por dos metros de distancia, Inuyasha cruzado de brazos y mirando para otro lado como siempre, mientras Kagome se quedaba mirando al hombre algo avergonzada, con los ojos cerrado y jugueteando con sus dedos…

-Dígame que se le ofrece Sr. Saido-

-Srta. Kagome por fin la encuentro rápido acompáñeme Kaede la esta buscando-

-Si-

Al llegar a la caballa de la anciana Kaede, Kagome e Inuyasha pasaron, mientras el señor Saido los presentaba…

-Aquí están anciana Kaede, los encontré en una de las colinas cercanas…-

-Gracias Saido puedes irte-

El hombre ya iba hacia la puerta cuando debió decirle algo muy importante…

-Y debería hablar con ellos, ya están muy grandecitos como para saber que no deben de estar haciendo cosas indebidas en publico y mucho menos sin estar en sagrado matrimonio…-

Al terminar de decir esto salió con una sonrisa malvada y maliciosa, mientras Kagome e Inuyasha se quedaban viendo para otro lado avergonzados como niños después de haber echo una travesura, así dejando a una Kaede sin habla y sorprendida…

-Kagome de verdad Inuyasha y tu…-

-No anciana Kaede no es lo que parece, es solo que Inuyasha estaba apunto de besarme y…-

-Entonces si es verdad…-

-No es solo que…-

-Inuyasha tu no vas a decir nada…-

-¡Khe! Yo no tengo que andar excusándome de nada anciana decrepita-

-Bueno yo no los llame para eso…-

_-¡Yuf! Por lo menos termino-_

_-_Mas no creas que esto se me va ha olvidar Kagome, mas tarde hablaremos de eso-

-Si, supongo que si-

Kagome jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y una cara de niña regañada cuando Kaede comenzó a hablar…

-Kagome te mande llamar no solo porque me preocupaba tu paradero, sino que han desaparecido anoche dos hermosas y jóvenes muchachas de la aldea, han sido sacadas por la fuerza de sus hogares una era casada y la otra estaba comprometida, las obligaron a irse con ellos no con magia sino por la fuerza-

-Se parece mucho al cerdo que intento llevarme aquella vez y lo logro pero el uso magia y estos no además de que el no tomaba a muchachitas comprometidas solo solteras…-

-mmmmmmm…-

-¡Khe! No importa si fue ese apestoso cerdo o no sea quien sea lo hare pedazos con colmillo de acero…-

-Anciana Kaede, Inuyasha y yo queríamos hablarle de algo importante…-

-Lo siento Kagome, pero tendrán que esperar hasta el anochecer justo ahora voy a hacer algunas tareas con unos aldeanos, además así podrán decírmelo junto con Miroku, Sango, Shipo y los demás…-

-Si-

-Y hablaremos de eso también Kagome, que no se te olvide…-

Después de esa incomoda e integrante platica al mismo tiempo, Kagome se le quedo mirando a Inuyasha algo molesta…

-¡Ahiii! Todo esto es tu culpa!-

-¡Khe! tu fuiste la que me empujo después de todo, entonces no es mi culpa-

-¡Claro que si tú fuiste el que quería besarme, y si no me hubieras tomado de los hombros nada de esto hubiera pasado!-

-¡Haii Kagome ya cállate!-

Este volvió a tomarla de los hombros y al hacerlo este resbalo para atrás haciendo quedar a Kagome encima de el…

-¡Ahiii! Eres un tonto, tontooo, tontoooo!-

Estaba levantándolo de su hakahama, jaloneándolo y sacudiendo una y otra vez…

-Tonto, tontoooo ,tontooo-

-Kagome ya déjame que si llega Kaede nos va a…-

Inuyasha no pudo terminar ya que ahí estaba la tan deseada Kaede…

_Flashback _

_Mientras ellos discutían Kaede se encontraba afuera acercándose poco a poco con unos niños que la venían siguiendo como siempre, solo que estos eran los mismos que habían visto a Inuyasha y Kagome peleando debajo de aquel árbol, aquella vez, aquel día…_

_-¿Anciana Kaede quiere cenar hoy en mi casa con mi madre, hermanos y padre? Mi madre cocina delicioso y podría decirle que hiciera algo especial para usted-_

_-Si anciana Kaede venga a nuestra casa-_

_-Si venga-_

_-Me encantaría niños pero estaré ocupada esta noche-_

_-¡Ho…! Ya veo, entonces invite a la Srta. Kagome…-_

_-Si, si invite a la Srta. Kagome-_

_-Lo siento niños pero ella me ayudara con la tarea que realizare hoy-_

_-Ha… que pena-_

_-Si yo quería que fuera-_

_De pronto llego la muchacha mas crecida de todos de unos trece años…_

_-Sra. Kaede en su cabaña se hoyen gritos…-_

_-Tienes razón vamos-_

_Al llegar los vio de la misma forma de hace tres años…_

_-Niños no vean, esto es solo para adultos-_

_-¿Anciana Kaede que están haciendo?-_

_-Nada, Eirá llévatelos-_

_-Si-_

_Fin del flashback_

-Si se nota que me decían la verdad al decirme que no hacían nada malo-

Kagome e Inuyasha se quedaron viendo a Kaede para luego reaccionar y verse entre si, y haci luego que Inuyasha tumbara a Kagome de la misma forma que lo había hecho hace tres años…

Inuyasha y Kagome le explicaron por fin, que todo había sido un malentendido lo del beso, lo de la pelea y pues estaban apunto de anunciarle su casamiento…

-¿Entonces no estaban haciendo nada malo?...-

Negaron ambos con la cabeza…

-Pues, Inuyasha y Kagome no me queda otra opción, pero ustedes tendrán que casarse, el Sr. Saido los vio y ahora mal interpretara las cosas y le contara a mas gente y no podemos dejar que su reputación se manche, menos si Kagome es una sacerdotisa, Inuyasha me temo que tendrás que casarte con Kagome-

-Anciana Kaede justo de eso queríamos hablarle Inuyasha y yo queremos casarnos…-

-¿En serio? Entonces no hay nada de malo con lo que estaban haciendo…-

Kagome e Inuyasha no pudieron evitar mirarse con cariño, y sonrojados al terminar de hablar Kagome, pero al escuchar lo que dijo Kaede solo se sonrojaron mas y se avergonzaron y no tuvieron de otra mas que evitar verse entre si y voltear para otro lado pero tuvieron que volver a voltear a ver a Kaede cuando esta les hablo…

-¿Y cuando se lo dirán a los demás?-

-Esta noche-

-Entonces déjenme decirles que vengan aquí mismo esta noche ¿les parece?-

-Pero, ¿que no iban a venir ya?-

-Si pero ahora iré a recordarles, además les doy tiempo para estar a solas-

Kagome e Inuyasha se sonrojaron y se vieron entre si para así, evitar ver a la anciana, quien se fue retirando de la cabaña para dejarlos solos…

-Kagome…-

La miko solo pudo ver al hanyou muy atenta para ver que le decía…

-…Perdón-

-¿Poo…or…que?-

-Por hacer que te obligaran a que te casaras conmigo-

El hanyou le dio una cálida sonrisa para así acercar a la muchacha cada vez más y más hasta que Kagome pudiera sentir su aliento cuando…

-¿Anciana Kaede esta aquí?-

-¡Abajo!-

-¡Ho! Lo lamento Kagome ¿interrumpí algo?-

-No nada en lo absoluto, Sango-

Sango solo podía observar a su amiga a lado de un hanyou estancado en el suelo y ella sonriendo algo nerviosa…

-Kagome, si vez a Kaede le puedes decir que nos vemos esta noche ¿por favor?-

-Si claro-

Kagome se dedico a buscar hierbas medicinales junto con Inuyasha y la ayuda de Kaede, mientras este le reclamaba por lo del abajo inesperado, hizo esto toda la tarde hasta llegar la noche…

Kagome e Inuyasha no sabían como se lo iban a decir a sus amigos no podían llegar y decir nos vamos a casar alégrense, tenían que decirlo paso a paso, además ya había sido difícil decírselo a Kaede ahora debían decírselo a sus amigos…

-Buenas noches Anciana Kaede-

-Buenas noches Miroku, hoy los he citado porque Kagome e Inuyasha tienen algo importante que decirles-

Kagome e Inuyasha se quedaron confusos porque no primero les dijo lo que les iba a decir bueno pues ya que, y ahora lo difícil…

-Muchachos Kagome y yo queríamos decirles que nosotros nos vamos a…-

-Llegue anciana Kaede-

-Muy bien Shipo siéntate Kagome e Inuyasha están apunto de decirnos algo-

-Muchachos Kagome y yo vamos a… casarnos-

-¡Viva!-

Kagome e Inuyasha quedaron sorprendidos al ver su reacción creían que se atacarían de preguntas o algo así…

-Inuyasha, amigo hasta que te atreviste a pedírselo a la Srta. Kagome, créenos que fue difícil pero gracias a que Shipo te oyó pidiéndoselo ayer a la Srta. Kagome todos nos vimos aliviados…-

-Felicidades Kagome estoy muy feliz por ti-

-Gracias Sango-

-Inuyasha, mas te vale que cuides bien de Kagome y que no la vayas a volver hacer llorar porque si lo haces, ¡me veré obligado a destruirte!-

- Ya cállate gusano-

-Muy bien muchachos la boda se ira planeando mañana despiértense temprano, también ustedes Inuyasha y Kagome que también deben ayudar sean los novios o no es su boda-

-Si-

Respondieron al mismo tiempo los 5 a los regaños de Kaede…

Se quedaron platicando después de todo, ellos le habían confesado que iban a obligarlos a que se casen con alguna mensada como la de el Sr. Saido por si Inuyasha se arrepentía, pero Shipo salió con unas preguntas algo raras e incomodas al final de todo…

-¿Kagome como nacen los bebes?-

-¿Ha? Que como nacen los bebes pues bueno mira…-

-Chicos es hora del que el pequeñín lo sepa ya esta muy grande para saber que cuando una mujer y un hombre se quieren mucho…-

Todos le taparon la boca antes de terminar así no le arruinaría la mente al chico…

-Se casan llaman a la fabrica de bebes por cartas y el bebe llega en nueve meses o a veces siete u ocho o nunca debido a que tienen mucho trabajo-

-Sango no te creo eso, eso era lo mismo que decían mis papas-

-Mira Shipo…-

Dijo Inuyasha al final dejando a todos sorprendidos…

-Cuando dos personas se casan el monje o sacerdotisa o sacerdote o lo que sea que los case, les da a veces unas semillas o dulces para que cuando quieran tener hijos los dos se la tomen y mal momento de tomarlas la mujer empieza a engordar y a tener antojos mientras que el hombre empieza a hacerse mas fuerte para haci proteger mejor a su bebe-

Todos se quedaron viendo a Inuyasha de lo bien que había engañado a Shipo quien aun seguía pensando…

-¿Entonces cuando tú te caces con Kagome la anciana Kaede o Miroku te van a dar esas semillas?-

-¡Hai!-

Inuyasha sintió que la piel se le erizaba como nunca y caía en Shock...

-Si Shipo, Kaede nos la va a dar a mí y a Inuyasha-

-Bueno es mejor que volvamos a la cabaña, mañana ahí que levantarse temprano ¿no Inuyasha?-

-¿Ha? si-

Kagome e Inuyasha se dirigieron hacia su cabaña para ahí poder dormir por fin estaban cansados hoy habían tenido demasiados malentendidos como para un solo día.

Kagome ya iba rumbo a su habitación cuando los brazos del hanyou la detuvieron y la acorralaron…

-Me debes algo…-

-Qu…uuu...ee-

-Un beso-

Al terminar de decir esto la miko y el hanyou se unieron en un profundo y largo beso para luego separarse…

-Que bueno que esta vez no nos interrumpieran-

-Si-

**Bueno aquí termina otro largo y emocionante cap que se titula malentendidos perdón por no heberlo traido antes pero me han tenido vigilada y no puedo escribir bajo presión luego mi cuaderno deonde escribo los fics no puede ser leído bueno solo me quedan los agradecimientos o y si me dan reviews prometo escribir mas rápido ;D Ok chao!**

**Gracias a:**

**Primeramente mas que todo a Setsuna17 gracias por mantenerte fiel a mis fics muchas muchas gracias.**

**Gracias a Natsuki Hikari gracias por ser la primera en poner review.**

**Gracias a Hikari witch no se si seas la misma que Natsuki Hikari pero tanks por leer mis fics.**

**Gracias a InuyKag4ever gracias por leer mi fic y pues no te dire depravada te entiendo n.n.**

**Gracias a Virginia260 gracias por todo y que bien que leas mi fic y pues yo nunca he ido a Venezuela pero he visto en fotos que es muy bonita n.n**

**Gracias a todas por leer mi fic y créanme no las desepcionare nunca de los nunca Adios! **


	6. Eres Mia

Hola chicas me alegra que lean mi fic yo se que no tengo perdón para esto pero en serio me sentí muy mal todos estos meses por no haberles dado su cao ese Jueves… T.T pero es que se me fue la luz hubo un apagon en toda la colonia y pues dije no tengo perdón de mis chicas pero si pueden perdonarme voe a tratar de poner mis fics mas seguidooo y pues disfruten este….

Palabras: 1,215

Kagome no podía casi dormir esa noche, sentía como si algo, o alguien estuviera observándola, además de que sentía una presencia maligna…

-Se siente como la presencia de…-

En otra habitación…

_-¡Auxilio Inuyasha!- _

_-¡Inuyasha!..-_

_-¡Inuyasha!..-_

_-¡Kagome no!-_

_-¿Qué es esto?-_

_-No puedo moverme-_

_-¡Tranquila Kagome ya voy por ti!-_

_-¡Inuyasha!-_

_-¡Inuyasha!-_

_-¡Kagomeeeeee!-_

_-¡Kagomeeee!- _

_-Que sucede estoy sudando…-_

_-Todo debió haber sido un sueño…-_

-¡Aaaaaaah!-

-¡Kagomeeee!-

El peliplateado no tiene tiempo ni para pensar y se levanta para ir a ver que sucede cuando llega a la habitación de Kagome se encuentra con una sorpresa…

-¿¡Kagome te encuentras bien!

En la habitación se encontraba un hombre bien parecido de ojos verdes y de piel clara sosteniendo a una Kagome desmayada y con unas orejas puntiagudas que daban clara señal de que era un demonio completo…

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!, con que los rumores son ciertos…-

-¡Arrrrgh! ¿¡Quien eres y que haces aquí maldito!-

-Mi nombre es Haru Rikuoto y eh venido a reclamar lo que es mio-

Lo dice mientras se le queda viendo…

-¡Pues mira bastardo si no sueltas a Kagome en seguida te las veras conmigo!-

-¡Ja! No me hagas reir Inuyasha…!-

-Ah asi que sabes mi nombre, porque no vienes ¡para conocerte mejor!-

A la respuesta de este, el hombre suelta a la joven y esta cae al suelo…

-¡Viento Cortante!-

-¡Ja!, Inuyasha crei que eras mucho mejor que eso porque no vienes y me enfrentas como un veradero hombre, asi, ¡por que no lo eres!, eres un estúpido hibrido que no se merece el amor de esta hermosa muchachita, pero no te preocupes yo la cuidare muy bien por ti, junto a las otras…-

-¡Por que no te callas de una buena vez, ya me tienes cansado!-

-¡Lanzas de diamante!-

Su ataque alcanzo a herirlo lo suficiente como para que se marchara, desvaneciéndose en una nuve negra que se fue consumiendo asi como para dejar a Kagome en el suelo, Inuyasha sostiene a Kagome en sus brazos y revisa si no tiene ninguna herida, mientras nota igualmente lo bella que es, y como esta va desperatando…

-¿IIII…nuyasha?-

-No te preocupes Kagome, ya estoy aquí-

-III…nuyasha…, fue horrible ese…ese…hombre… me, me…-

-¡Kagome que te hizo ese desgraciado!-

-El…-

**Inicio de Flashback**

_-Se siente como la presencia de…-_

_De repente Kagome siente como si alguien o algo la tomara de la espalda y le tapara la boca…_

_-No se preocupe señorita, no pienso hacerle daño…-_

_Lo dice este mientras masajea parte de su brazo para llegar al nudo de su kimono…._

_-¡Mmmmm!-_

_-No intente hacer nada señorita yo ahora la proclamo mia…-_

_Al terminar de decir esto el hombre se acerca a su cuello y se prepara para morderla cuando Kagome se le adelanta y logra morderle su brazo…_

_-¡Inuyasha!-_

_-¡Inuyasha!-_

_-¡Callate!-_

_Despues de decirle esto el hombre le da una terrible bofetada que resuena por toda la habitación y que a esto Kagome solo se limita a levantar su cabeza y abalanzarse sobre el hombre y tratar de dañarlo con misma fuerza o ganar tiempo para su salvador…_

_-¡Inuyasha!-_

_-¡Inuyasha!-_

_El hombre logra tomar cartas en el asunto y la toma por el cuello y empieza a asfixiarla como nunca…_

_-¡Callate!-_

_-¡III…nuuu…yaaaa…sh…aa!-_

_Dice la pelinegra entre su grito mientras se asfixia y después se desmalla…_

**Fin del Flashback**

-¡Inuyasha fue horrible yo no quería pero el era mas fuerte que yo…-

-Kagome el ¿te toco?, ¿te lastimo?-

-Aja…-

Dijo la pelinegra para despues mostrar su cara con los ojos llorosos y lagrimas aun formándose en ellos…

-Kagome…-

Inuyasha toma por el mentón a Kagome y le da un dulce y tierno beso para calmarla que dura segundos pero que para los enamorados parecen meses…

-Ese hombre ¿te mordió el cuello o rasgullo?-

-No no se lo permiti, pude librarme de el antes…-

-Muy bien en ese caso…-

Inuyasha saca sus afilados dientes y muerde a Kagome en el cuello dejando una clara marca en el para asi terminar susurrándole en el oído…

-Ahora si, oficialmente ese hombre no puede tocarte…-

-¿Po..…porque?

-Porque eres mia ahora-

Kagome solo se limita a abrazar a Inuyasha del cuello, mientras le da un beso en los labios, que se profundiza llegando a ser, lo que es un beso de pareja, y enamorados que dura siglos y siglos, que si no fuera porque ambos necesitan el oxigeno, duraría eternamente, depues ambos se quedan viendo el uno al otro…

-Inuyasha, sabes algo…-

-¿Si-

-Te amo-

Inuyasha se sorprende de estas ppalabras y solo sonríe para demostrar que por dentro hay fiesta en su corazón…

-Sabes…-

-Yo también te amo…-

-Bueno es mejor irnos a descansar por que mañana tenemos un gran dia ¿no lo crees?-

-Si-

Inuyasha suelta su agarre de su cintura para poder levantarse ambos y asi seguir conversando…

-Bueno Kagome, buenas noches…-

-Buenas noches…-

Inuyasha ya iba para su habitación…

-Oyes Inuyasha…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?-

-¿QQQQ…QQ...QQUE?-

-Que si puedo dormir contigo esta noche… ¿si?... por favor Inuyasha es que no quiero dormir sola…-

-EEEs…taaa…bien… como tu quieras…-

_-¡Que!, ¿acaso quiere que los aldeanos nos casen mañana? Que no sabe que eso no puede hacerse en esta época… bueno solo será esta noche y ojala y nadie se entere…-_

En la recamara de Inuyasha…

-Muy bien Kagome mi funton es lo suficientemente grande como para los dos asi que…-

-Buenas noches Inuyasha…-

Kagome fue y se recostó en su funton del lado derecho y el del izquierdo dándose la espalda cada uno para evitar complicaciones, pero Kagome decide voltearse ya que no encuentra su lado de la cama…

Kagome viendo la espalda de Inuyasha…

-Inuyasha…-

-Si Kagome…-

-¿Podrias abrazarme?-

-¡¿QQQQ…UUE?-

-¿Que si podrías abrazarme?-

-Si, claro-

Inuyasha se voltea para terminar abrazando a Kagome envolviéndola en sus brazos como si fuera su hija o mas bien dicho… su esposa…

**En la mañana…**

Kagome se despierta como siempre y se encuentra con la sorpresa de que Inuyasha aun sigue dormido, con mucho cuidado y tratando de no despertarlo se levanta para dejarlo descansar y asi ir a casa de Kaede y hacer sus tareas para su boda, pero no antes de ir al rio para darse un buen baño…

-¡Haiii, que bueno es darse un baño en las mañanas…-

**En la casa de Inuyasha…**

-Mmmm Kagome, haz el desayuno…-

-¿Kagome?-

-¡¿Kagome?-

-¡Kagome!-

Inuyasha se pone como loco a buscar a Kagome para despues terminar olfateándola cerca del rio…

-Esa Kagome, le eh dicho un millón de veces que no se valla a ese rio sola, ¡que tal si le pasa algo!...

-Jamas me lo perdonaría…-

-¡Kagome!-

Inuyasha da un gran salto sin darse cuenta que esta justamente encima de el rio y cae dentro de el…

-¡Aaahh!-

-¡Kagome!-

-¡Aaaah!-

-¡Inu-ya-sha!-

-No, no, no Kagome todo fue un mal entendido…, yo solo estaba buscándote y despues…-

Inuyasha se voltea para hablarle olvidando para que va Kagome al rio todas las mañanas y se percata de que esta esta completamente desnuda, creando un silencio vergonzoso entre los dos hasta que ya se da cuenta Inuyasha…

-¡Aaaah!-

Inuyasha da un salto fuera del rio y se queda ahí parado…

-¡Kagome, puedo explicarlo, fue todo solo un malentendido!-

-¡Abajo!-

-¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo!-

-¡Ya no mas por favor!...-

**Continuara...**

Bueno ojala les haya gustado fue un Only Inu y Kagome y pues ya mas adelante verán todo sobre ese ruco feo que nadie quiere y pues me es difícil subir los fics si alguien se entera de esto mi madre me mata por que ella odia que yo vea anime y eso incluye mi amado Inuyasha y pues ni modo lo hago a escondidas mi hermana si sabe y a veces me echa la mano pero bueno como quiera compréndanme ahorita son las 5:42 am en donde yo vivo asi que pues imagínense mi sufrir tarde 2 horas haciendo este fic no solo escirbiendolo sii no tratando de no salirme de los personajes y sorry si me Sali y también por cualquier horror ortográfico y bueno gracias a:

**Las quero...:) 3 3 3**

**Inuykag4ever:** Tu eres mi fiel seguidora.. en serio te quiero mucho y siq quieres agregame como amiga en face mis datos están en mi perfil de esta cosa… **kira christhopher:** Gracias y que bien que te haya encantado mi fic y lo de las semillas bueno es que mis fics me encanta que tengan algo de risa al final o asi despues de un buen drama ya saben para aflojar las cosas… **Setsuna17:**Hehe gracias por los animos y gracias tu también eres mi fiel seguidora…

Tambien gracias a:

**Virginia260**:Gracias por lo de kawaii y pues estoy pensando en el lemon de echo hoy estaba pensando en hacerlo pero dijee.. no para hacerlo mas intrigante, además tienen que estar casadoos…u.u :P

**Hikari Witch:** Hehe si gracias aunque ya no haz dejado comentario me encanta que lo hayas leído y si estas leyendo esto porfa deja otro es que me gusta saber que opinan sobre el…

**Natsuki Hikari:** Gracias por lo de esta lindoo y pues ojala tu también dejes otro comentario quiero saber que opinas sobre mi fic..

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Recuerden que no necesitan tener cuenta para dejar un comentario solo pónganle en abajo donde dice Review se los agradecería muxo alfin y al cabo es una forma de decurle al autor si te gusto o no su fic y pues ami me gusta darle las gracias a ustedes… con amor y cariñoo Yayis98..


	7. Porque Te Amo

Bueno aquí les traigo otro cap pero bueno les tengo una mala noticia… u.u mi lap se descompuso solo se ve la mitad de la pantalla… D: pero mi mami ya la va a mandar a arreglar… :3 por eso yo amo a mi mami… x3 haha ok este olviden eso es que en serio me tiene muy mimada… n/w/n bueno otro cap mas y no saben como eh batallado para poder subirlo tarde lo triple con solo media pantalla… –w- ojala la arreglen pronto no esperen el fic la prox. Semana tal vez la manden a arreglar pero si no se los subiré los quiere Yayis98…

Palabras: 1,102

_-¡Ese tonto de Inuyasha, ya me tiene harta! ¡Le eh dicho un millón de veces, que no me siga cuando estoy en el rio!- -¡Haaaaai!- -¡Un dia de estos voy a volverme loca con el asi!-_

Kagome lo único que podía hacer era aguantar el sonrojo que tenia, ya que se encontraba realmente sonrojada, y con una cara de enojo al recordar lo que había sucedido esa misma mañana.

**Inicio Del FlashBack**

_Estaba en el rio bañándose cuando se da cuenta de que algo esta cayendo del cielo…_

_-¡Aaahh!-_

_-¡Kagome!-_

_-¡Aaaah!-_

_¡Como se atrevía a meterse con ella al rio que no sabe que si alguien los ve pensaría mal!._

_-¡Inu-ya-sha!-_

_-No, no, no Kagome todo fue un mal entendido…, yo solo estaba buscándote y despues…-_

_Eso no arreglo las cosas solo hizo enojarla mas al saber que ya debería saber que a ella le gusta darse un baño durante las mañanas…_

_-¡Aaaah!-_

_¡Y todavía tiene el descaro de voltearse y quedándose mirándome! ¡ O no eso no iba a quedarse asi se las iba a pagar!_

_Inuyasha da un salto fuera del rio y se queda ahí parado…_

_-¡Kagome, puedo explicarlo, fue todo solo un malentendido!-_

_¡Eso era lo que estaba esperando a que saliera ahora si podría tener una dulce venganza!_

_-¡Abajo!-_

_-¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo!-_

_-¡Ya no mas por favor!...-_

_Solo por eso se había detenido, por el echo de que le había dicho por favor, tomo su kimono de sacerdotisa para salir del agua, y asi seguir con sus tareas habituales y asi llegar hasta donde estaba ahora…_

**Fin Del FlashBack**

Estaba en casa de Kaede, alrededor del fuego; como siempre hacían cuando buscaban la perla de Shikon, junto a Sango y a Miroku.

-Kagome, ¿te encuentras bien hija?- Dijo con su habitual tono de preocupación y sabiduría.

-¿¡Ha!- - Si anciana Kaede no se preocupe es solo que eh estado un poco distraída últimamente- Termino diciendo esta, al mismo tiempo que movia su mano arriba y hacia abajo para tranquilizar a la anciana.

- ¿Estas segura Kagome?- -Te veo muy enfadada- Dijo con un tono que revelaba, que sabia que le estaba mintiendo.

- Si claro no se preocupe- Dijo esta sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados tratando de despistarla.

-Mmmm…- -No será que te habras peleado con Inuyasha ¿otra vez?-

-¿Eeeeh?- Dijo preocupada ya que sabia que no lograría engañarla.

- Mira anciana, lo que ocurra entre Kagome y yo no es de tu incuvencia ¿de acuerdo?- Respondio Inuyasha al fin que estaba parado en la puerta escuchando todo.

-¡Oyes Inuyasha no tienes por que hablarle asi a la anciana Kaede!-

-¡Khe!- -Ella es la que debería aprender a no meterse en los asuntos de los demás-

-Ya veo Kagome entonces si te peleaste con Inuyasha-

-El fue el que comenzó, yo no tengo nada que ver-

-¡Khe!-

_- No puedo creer que ya se vayan a casar y siguen comportandose como niños-_

-¡Aaaahii!-

Kagome ya no pudo soportarlo mas, y salió disparada de la cabaña dejando a un Inuyasha confuso, y a una Kaede sorprendida.

_-¡No puedo creer que Inuyasha sea tan inmaduro ahiiii como me gustaría golpearlo ahiii!-_

-Inuyasha creo que seria mejor que siguieras a…-

Kaede no pudo terminar de hablar por que Inuyasha ya había salido de la cabaña…

**Afuera de la cabaña de Kaede…**

-Kagome…-

-Disculpame por todo lo de esta mañana, es solo que crei que otra vez, ese maldito te había encontrado y que te había llevado con el…-

Kagome volteo hacia el al recordar todo lo sucedido aquella noche, había que tenido que taparse bien el cuello, ya que si alguien se daba cuenta de esa mordida podían juzgar mal a Inuyasha…

-Inuyasha yo…-

Inuyasha que se encontraba en frente suyo bajo un árbol de flores sakura no dejo terminarla ya que este la abrazo como si no quisiera que se alejara de ella jamás y como si fuera la única en el mundo, como si fueran uno solo…

-Kagome…-

-Si ese hombre, te llegara a hacer algo…-

-…Jamas, me lo perdonaría-

Kagome que recibió su abrazo con sorpresa, estaba sonrojada y sorprendida, ya que jamás imagino esa reacción de Inuyasha asi que, se limito a escuchar lo que decía, a corresponderlo y a rodearlo con sus brazos, al igual que el ,solo que ella alrededor de su cintura, debido a su baja estatura comparada con la de Inuyasha, aflojo el agarre de sus abrazos, para al fin soltarla, y tomarla por la barbilla para darle un suave beso, con el cual, le comunicaba algo que para el, no le era suficiente con palabras, es decir, que la amaba…

Al separar sus labios de los de ella, pudo divisar cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo que le causo una leve sonrisa como consecuencia, para despues acercarse a su oído y susurrarle…

–te amo-

–yo también te amo Inuyasha-

Despues, la muchachita de cabellos azabaches le dio un abrazo, el cual, Inuyasha correspondió con una leve sonrisa por parte de el, al darse cuenta de que en serio la amaba, como nunca había amado a nadie, asi se quedaron unos minutos, que para ellos parecieron horas…

**En la casa de Inuyasha…**

Se hizo tarde de pronto, asi que, despues de comer, Kagome e Inuyasha se levantaron para irse a dormir, que mas daba en dos días se casaban, quien podría decir algo, mientras no hicieran nada indebido todo estaría bien, ya recostados comenzaron a platicar…

-Kagome…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Tu, en serio me quieres?-

-No-

-¿Como podría quererte?-

Kagome se volteo para con el, y lo abrazo…

-Yo te amo-

Kagome deposito sus labios en los del Hanyou, para asi, poder sentir a calidad de estos, sus labios eran tan suaves que podría comérselos, y eran tan adictivos que podría probarlos durante toda la vida, y eso era lo que pretendía…

-Kagome, ¿te quedarías conmigo toda la vida?-

-Me quedaría contigo hasta despues de la muerte-

-Entonces besame…-

Kagome se acerco a el y lo beso, su beso fue correspondido, y se quedaron asi hasta que el aire les hizo falta, Inuyasha maldecía a los peces, que suerte tenían de no tener porque respirar…

-¿Alguna vez, te eh dicho que te amo?-

-Si, muchas-

-Pues te lo dire otra vez, y seguire hasta que me quede mudo, te amo-

-Yo también Inuyasha-

-Sabes, ya quiero casarme contigo-

-¿Por qué?-

-**Porque te amo**-

Terminaron guardando silencio, y estando abrazados para asi, poder descansar, mañana seria un laborioso dia, en 2 dias al fin se casaban, y mañana anunciarían el compromiso…

**Continuara…**

**Yayis 98 dice:**

Bueno ojala les haya gustado gracias a:

**Strawberry002: **Que bien que te en-can-to …x.x y pues que bueno que hayas leído mi fic y pues gracias por dejar tu comentario.

**InuyKag4ever: **En serio gracias es por ti que eh seguido mis fics por que digo ahí InuyKag4ever debe estar revisando a cada hora como loca a ver si subo o no un nuevo cap… u.u por que yo hacia eso con un cap y pues que bueno que seas tan perseverante…. gracias…

Y pues a todas las demás que han leído mi fic pero que no han dajdo review dejen uno me gusta que los dejen pueden dejarlo aunque no tengan cuenta se me hace un lindo gesto ya que como a uno no le pagan ni nada el dejar un review bueno o malo es como una paga para uno y si tienes un fic que quieres subir pero no lo haz echo por flojera o asi hazlo una chava estaba leyendo su fic y ella también te animaba a hacerlo y pues yo lo hoce y ehme aquí bueno pues chaito y pues Dios las bendiga y cuídense…

Mi correo electrónico:

Mi face: Yareli Azeneth Arredondo Barbosa

Asi como esta tal cual es si no no me encuentran créanme muxos lo han intentado… e.e y pues para que los acepte mándenme un inbox que diga: Soy fan de Inuyasha y yo las aceptare cualquier fan de Inuyasha es amiga mia…


End file.
